


Craved Drama

by JasnNCarly



Series: Carly and Her Catches [10]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Carly needs a professional.





	Craved Drama

“Is that all?”  
  
Carly rolled her eyes at his sarcastic question, releasing another deep breath, “I know it’s stress, all right? A lot has happened over the past few weeks, and I just—I had a right to faint.”  
  
Patrick took a seat at her bedside, trying to hide his amusement, “Sometimes I forget how fascinating you are, Carly.”  
  
“I’ll try to take that as a compliment.” She released a heavy breath, trying to leave the bed, “Let’s get me released.”  
  
“No way, you’re staying put tonight.” Patrick began to scribble on her chart, ignoring any sounds of protest she released, “Doctor’s orders.”  
  
“You really think you’re going to keep me here with everything that’s going on?”  
  
“Well, I can park myself here all night.” He glanced at his watch before flashing his dimples, “My shift just ended.”  
  
Carly’s jaw dropped, “You can’t be serious.”  
  
“Oh, I’m very serious.” Patrick set her chart down, removing his coat and pulling out his cell phone, “I have a very reliable babysitter.”


End file.
